Seraphim
by crystalshirazu22
Summary: The Seraphim story is back and better! Still the same characters but revised for better understanding. RyuxMeguxKyu
1. Chapter 1

**SERAPHIM**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Hey people! Sorry that I deleted the original Tantei Gakuen Seraphim. I found a lot of glitches there. But don't worry for here's the new version of Tantei Gakuen Seraphim! Ok, some parts here are revised so don't expect the same story I submitted ages ago. Don't expect the most perfect fanfic people!**

**Ok, enough with the blabbering. It's time for the fic!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: I want to thank ImpRulz for being a good friend online and an avid reviewer, as well as ElieRockz and Hanyoku. **

**Arigatou! **

**Mwah! **

**Aishteru!**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q because Perriot Studios owns it. Aww man! RYU!**

**-o-o-**

**SERAPHIM**

**-o-o-**

**CHAPTER 1: **

-o-o-

"Ryu? Are you alright there, man?" a thirteen year old boy asked a fourteen year old bishonen with purple hair.

Ryu Amakusa, the secret heir of Pluto, was staring absent mindedly at the window, looking at the heavily falling rain as if interested in it.

How he hated rainy days.

All that splattering of water on the windows.

It always reminded him of that fateful day.

"Huh?" he exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain on his side.

He looked to his side and saw Kyu and the rest of Class Q already standing with Kinta and Kazuma already racing to the door and ended up getting stuck at the entrance.

"Hey! I was here first 'ya big giant oaf!" yelled a squashed Kazuma.

"You mean you move, midget!" Kinta yelled back.

"Who you callin' a midget!"

"You are!"

"Why you!"

"Hehehe…midget! **MIDGET**!"

"Fuck you!"

"He he…how about….**MUNCHKIN**!"

"Alright! You're asking for it you big oaf!"

"Bring it on munchkin!"

"Alright you two! Stop that!" Megumi scolded the told bickering boys, her hands on her hips in a scolding sister like fashion.

At once the two boys stopped their bickering.

"Sorry, Megu" the two apologized.

Sighing, Megu looked at Ryu and Kyu and said in her everyday happy voice, "We're all set! Are you two ready to go?"

"Of course!" the two replied.

Then a beeping sound came from outside. Kazuma, upon hearing the sound exclaimed, "Hey! That's my ride! Hey you guys…"

"Yeah?"

"Like to go at my place so we can work at our case there?"

"Sure! Why not? Anyway, we were dismissed early." Kyu pointed out.

"Well? C'mon!"

All Ryu could do was nod and follow the rest o the stampeding Class Q towards the door.

-o-o-

A few moments later, they found themselves riding Kazuma's own limo.

"Wow. It's really raining cats and dogs out there!" Kazuma complimented as he surfed the internet in his laptop while being closely watched by Kinta and Kyu.

"I despise rain…" was Ryu's only reply.

The other four just blinked at the bishonen, confused at what in the world he was rambling about, before they started whispering to each other.

"What's up with him?" Megu uttered, nervously looking at Ryu in case heard what they were talking about.

"No idea. He's been like that ever since this morning…" Kyu replied.

"Something must be up. We should go ask his family about him!" Kinta concluded, rather stupidly.

"Kinta! Don't jump into conclusions yet!" Kazuma reprimanded the martial artist.

"Kazuma's right. It's better if we investigate first before jumping into conclusions." Kyu added with a nod.

"Plus, it would be rude if we pry into his private life." Megu added to Kyu's statement.

"What are you guys discussing there?" Ryu asked, curious at his companions' secretive manner.

The rest of Class Q immediately stopped and chorused, "Oh! Don't mind us!"

Sweat drops and question marks appeared on Ryu's head.

"You guys are weird…"

"Ehehehehe…"

Sighing, he continued to look outside.

He was startled when the limo halted in front of the International Airport due to something that is creating traffic.

"That's weird…usually by this time there's no traffic here…" Kazuma said looking out of the window.

Red and blue lights caught Kyu's eye as well as a speeding ambulance entering the premises.

"It looks like a crime or something happened there…" Ryu stated as he opened the limousine door and ran to the arrival departure area.

Kyu, Kazuma, Megu and Kinta looked at each other and decided to follow the bishonen. Kazuma turned to his driver and said, "Wait for us at the parking area. We won't be long."

"Yes, young master…" his driver obediently replied.

Kazuma gave him a thumbs up and went off to follow Kyu and the rest. Meanwhile at the arrival lounge Kyu and company was able to reach Ryu who was talking to a police officer.

"DDS representative, Ryu Amakusa, sir." Ryu stated showing his DDS notebook. "I would like to see what's happening there."

The police officer looked at the notebook briefly before nodding in approvement. He looked up to see Kyu and company approaching and put a hand up to them.

"Halt. You kids aren't allowed to go over this area." he said.

"But sir…" Kyu and company also showed their DDS notebooks to him. "We're also from DDS."

Like what he did to Ryu, the officer nodded in approvement and allowed them to go to the said crime scene.

What they saw before them almost made Kyu hurl. In front of them was a body of a woman bloodies and shot in all kinds of directions. Head wounds, chest wounds, limb wounds etc. What circulated her was a pool of blood that gave off an eerie aura to her corpse.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Megu gasped, kneeling slightly feeling sick at the ghastly sight.

"I don't know. But one thing is for sure; who ever did this is a very skilled marksman." Ryu stated.

Kyu then turned to a forensic officer nearby, "Sir, are there witness injured aside from the victim?"

"No. Not one. Only the victim has shot wounds." the officer replied.

"How about a murder weapon?" Megu inquired.

"No. Not yet. We're still going to raid the whole airport."

"I see…"

"Maybe the security cameras could help us." Kazuma pointed to the security camera online.

"Good thinking Kazuma." Kyu cheered.

"I'll take you to the security room." one of the airport's security guards offered.

"Very well, Kinta you go with Kazuma…" Kyu said as he put on his latex crime scene gloves.

"Ok. I'll call you if we find out something." then Kazuma was off with the guard and Kinta to the airport's security room.

"Ok team let's start." then Megu and Kyu began to investigate and Ryu was left to inspect the corpse.

Ryu looked at the woman's face and was struck by its familiarity.

_A faceless woman smiled at a young boy of four but her smile showed a lot of sadness._

"_You be a good boy for Anubis."_

_All the young boy could do was hug his brown teddy bear look back at her his sad eyes._

"_You're going away again?"_

"_I have to do it."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Yes. Someday perhaps."_

"_Does someday take a very long time?"_

"_Probably young one. But I'll come back very soon, just hang in there."_

"…"

"_Well? I won't be able to leave without your consent."_

"_A-alright…"_

"_Madame the taxi is waiting for you outside." a servant stated his head bowed down._

"_Yes, I'll be right there."_

_The woman placed a kiss on the young boy's forehead before taking her bag and going outside to the storm and riding the taxi waiting for her outside. Servants bowed down sadly in respect for the woman as she left the mansion to somewhere unknown, never to be seen again._

"_Goodbye Ryu…"_

"_Bye…" was all the young boy could say._

"Ryu? Ryu?" a hand waved itself in front of his face.

The gesture made Ryu snap out of his reverie and look at the person beside him. It was Megu!

"Megu?" he inquired. "Something up?"

"Well…" the girl blushingly said pink tinting itself on her cheeks. "You seem to be out of your normal self so I thought…I…I…" Megu's cheeks went from pink to a dark shade of red.

Ryu smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for your concern Megu…"

That statement made her blush more.

"Ryu…"

"I'm ok now. Don't worry."

"Ryu…"

"Please…don't worry about me, Megu…"

"A-alright, Ryu…If you say so…"

Kyu frowned at the two's lovey dovey scene. He began to feel a tiger or a predator of some sort rise upon his chest. He wanted to get Megu out of Ryu's grasp and into his own. He started to feel overprotective of the photographic memory using girl. A sudden wave of feeling for her he couldn't understand yet washed over him.

"Grr…Ryu…" he began twisting the cotton swab at his hands.

"Ummm…sir?" a guard tapped Kyu's shoulder.

"Uh…yes?" Kyu snapped out of his reverie and looked at the guard.

"A call for you, sir…" the guard handed Kyu a walkie talkie in which Kyu got it gratefully.

"Um…hello?"

"Kyu! It's Kazuma. We have something here you might find interesting!" Kazama said through the walkie talkie.

"Good Kazuma. We'll be right there!"

"Kyu what's up?" Ryu asked.

"Kazuma said he found a lead. Let's go!"

"Ok!"

"Sir, take us to the security room." Kyu asked the guard.

"Hai!" the guard then took them inside the building.

TBC…

**-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**Yufa: So everyone? How's the first chapter? Did you like it? Did it suck? Please I'm open to suggestions!**

**Kyu: Finally!**

**Yufa: Stop interrupting me! Reviews please everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SERAPHIM**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: Ok people, after a long time of thinking I'm finally updating! **

**Though, it might be a bit of a long wait for the next updates because of the dreaded disease called writer's block, I ask you to be patient.**

**Alright! **

**Onwards with the story!**

**-o-o-**

**Dedication: To my dad, who, even though is a bit annoying, is always at my side and encourages me to keep on writing. (Even though he hasn't seen any of my writings yet, not including my articles in my school's publication)**

**To my best friend, Maya, for being patient with my constant nagging and irritable drabbles. **

**And to ImpRulz (again!) for being… uh... something…**

**-o-o-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen and never will…**

**Why can't I always have what I want?**

**-o-o-**

SERAPHIM

-o-o-

Chapter 2:

"Please…don't worry about me, Megu…"

"A-alright, Ryu…If you say so…"

Kyu frowned at the two's lovey dovey scene. He began to feel a tiger or a predator of some sort rise upon his chest.

He wanted to get Megu out of Ryu's grasp and into his own. He started to feel overprotective of the photographic memory using girl.

A sudden wave of feeling for her he couldn't understand yet, washed over him.

"Grr…Ryu…" he began twisting the cotton swab at his hands.

"Ummm…sir?" a guard tapped Kyu's shoulder.

"Uh…yes?" Kyu snapped out of his reverie and looked at the guard.

"A call for you, sir…" the guard handed Kyu a walkie talkie in which Kyu got it gratefully.

"Um…hello?"

"Kyu! It's Kazuma. We have something here you might find interesting!" Kazama said through the walkie talkie.

"Good Kazuma. We'll be right there!"

"Kyu what's up?" Ryu asked.

"Kazuma said he found a lead. Let's go!"

"Ok!"

"Sir, take us to the security room." Kyu asked the guard.

"Hai!" the guard then took them inside the building.

Once inside the airport's main lobby, the security guard took them straight to the camera room where they found Kazuma and Kinta encircled by tons of computers, CPUs and TV screens.

"Holy…" Kyu commented as they went to the two's side. "It seems you're in heaven Kazuma!"

"Yeah… I seem to be…" Kazuma replied with heart shaped eyes.

He stayed like that momentarily; but then shook his head and pointed to the TV screens close to them.

"You might find this interesting, guys." he stated as he tinkered with the computer's database.

Kyu, Megu and Ryu just looked, at the screen confused on what the computer genius wants them to see.

"But I don't see anything!" Megu complained as she squinted her eyes to see well.

"Just look closer!" Kinta encouraged.

The three did look closer and was surprised at what they say.

"Kindly rewind it, Kazuma…" Ryu requested as he neared the screen.

Kazuma did as what was requested of him and replayed the recorded video. Megu pointed to the screen, mortified.

"That woman…wasn't she the victim?" she asked.

"Yeah and she seemed to be shot out of no where…" Kyu replied.

"No Kyu. Someone shot her alright. Look at this and be observant on the details…" Ryu typed something at the computer, to replay the whole video again.

"Look on how the victim moved as she was shot…"

Kyu looked closely at the replayed video and saw the victim fall to her right side a few seconds flat after she was shot at her left side about six times.

"Hey, wasn't there a building beside that place?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Megu replied as she looked up from the screen.

"So that means…" Kinta and Kazuma chorused.

"It means… that our killer might have shot our victim here from that building…" Ryu said calmly.

"Good thinking Ryu!" Megu said amazed. _My gosh, he's skills are so amazing… That makes him cuter!_

Ryu silently went to the door, surprising them.

"Ryu? Where are you going buddy?" Kyu asked, looking up from the monitor.

Ryu opened the door but didn't even bother to look back at them.

"I have to go somewhere, don't worry you guys. I'll be back after that, I won't be gone for a long time, I promise you that" he was about to go out of the door when Megu piped up.

"Just give us a call if you're heading back here to let us know, ok Ryu?"

Ryu just nodded and shut the door behind him.

"I tell you that kid is really weird…" Kinta stated.

"I'll have to agree with you on that Kinta." Kazuma replied.

-o-o-

Ryu found himself soon drenched in rain water as he ran back to his home. He needed to make sure that it wasn't_ her _whom he saw back at the airport dead.

He tried to shake off the memories he thought he had forgotten and disposed off a long time ago.

However he ended up seeing the memory he saw back at the airport.

-o-o-

Flashback:

-o-o-

_A faceless woman smiled at a young boy of four but her smile showed a lot of sadness._

"_You be a good boy for Anubis."_

_All the young boy could do was hug his brown teddy bear look back at her his sad eyes._

"_You're going away again?"_

"_I have to do it."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Yes. Someday…perhaps."_

"_Does someday take a very long time?"_

"_Probably young one. But I'll come back very soon, just hang in there."_

"…"

"_Well? I won't be able to leave without your consent."_

"_A-alright…"_

"_Madame the taxi is waiting for you outside." a servant stated his head bowed down._

"_Yes, I'll be right there."_

_The woman placed a kiss on the young boy's forehead before taking her bag and going outside to the storm and riding the taxi waiting for her outside. _

_Servants bowed down sadly in respect for the woman as she left the mansion to somewhere unknown, never to be seen again._

"_Goodbye Ryu…"_

"_Bye…" was all the young boy could say._

-o-o-

End of Flashback

-o-o-

Ryu shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and forget about his painful past but another flashback hindered this, causing him to stop dead in his tracks at the side walk.

-o-o-

Flashback:

-o-o-

"_Ryu? Ryu!" a man about in his mid-thirties called out to Ryu from the school yard as he approached the boy rather crossly._

_Ryu dropped the soccer ball he was holding as he gasped at the sight of the man._

"_Ryu, is this you're father?" one of the boy's playmates asked him as the man approached them._

"_Umm…" Ryu began._

_However the man clamped a hand on the poor boy's shoulder with a stern look plastered on his face. Ryu let go of the ball as he felt the harsh grip._

"_Sorry kids but Ryu has to go…He has piano lessons to attend to…"_

"_But I don'-!" _

"_Say good bye to your playmates now Ryu" the man interrupted as he began to steer Ryu towards the limousine._

_Ryu looked back at his playmates before sadly waving good bye to them. "Bye guys…"_

"_Bye Ryu! We'll…uh… see you then tomorrow!" one of his playmates yelled as he got into the limousine before they resumed their soccer game._

_As the limo drove off, the man slapped Ryu at the face really hard and said rather harshly, "You didn't listen to me again… Ryu…How many times do I have to tell you that you are forbidden to interact with other children! I've made it clear before, that if you disobey any of my rules you will have to be punished."_

"_But-!"_

"_No buts! I have made it clear to you several time Ryu but it seems your disobedience has no limits!"_

"_Don't punish me please! I'll be goo next time! I promise!"_

"_You have crossed the line, Ryu! There's no point turning back from what awaits you!"_

_What Ryu saw next were a series of blows originating from some random direction and everything went black._

-o-o-

End of Flashback

-o-o-

Ryu placed one hand to the wall beside him for support as he gasped for air due to the series of pains developing inside him.

He thought that if he treaded the line as he was told so, she wouldn't be harmed.

But he was wrong, it was completely the opposite.

Ryu looked up to the black sky, rain pelted down his face. He will give justice to her.

Even if it kills him….

**TBC…**

**-o-o-**

**Yufa: So, what do you think? Did it suck? Did it surpass boring? Or is it just plain stupid?**

**Kyu: I wanna kiss Megu!**

**Megu: Eeww! Hentai! slaps Kyu**

**Kyu: a right slap mark appeared on his face Owie… That hoits Megu!**

**Ryu, Kinta and Kazuma: sweat drops**

**Yufa: O……K… that was really weird….**

**Ryu: Tell me about it…**

**Yufa: Eeh…R&R please!**


End file.
